Introvert
by starlight 9493
Summary: Aku tak bisa berjalan. Hidupku kujalankan diatas kursi berbahan kain dengan dua benda bulat disisinya. / "Apa perlu kuantar? Bagaimana jika nanti rodamu macet?" Kaisoo


Starlight 9493

Kaisoo- Introvert- twoshoot

.

.

.

_Introvert_, adalah sebutan untuk orang yang memiliki kepribadian tertutup. Orang seperti _kami_ membenci keramaian dan basa-basi. Kami lebih memilih diam daripada membeberkan hal-hal tidak penting kepada semua orang seperti yang orang berkepribadian _extrovert_ lakukan. Orang seperti _kami_ dapat menemukan pemecahan masalah _kami_ sendiri dengan cepat dan mudah. Namun, jangan bermain api jika tak mau terbakar; disaat tertentu, _kami_ bisa saja _mematikan_.

Oh, halo aku Do Kyungsoo dan aku seorang_ introvert_ (setidaknya menurut psikotestku di bangku sekolah dasar). Aku menerima disebut introvert. Setidaknya aku mendapat panggilan lebih baik daripada yang teman-teman lamaku tempelkan seperti penyendiri, loner, kutu buku (aku bukan kutu dan bahkan buku tak memiliki kutu bukan?), atau panggilan tak layak lain yang tidak menempel di otakku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin sepenuhnya menjadi _introvert_ tetapi keadaan memaksaku. Layaknya ban mobil Mr Kim yang harus pecah saat terkena paku, begitupun aku yang memilih diam mengetahui keadaanku.

**Aku tak bisa berjalan.** Hidupku kujalankan diatas kursi berbahan kain dengan dua benda bulat disisinya. Hidupku terus berputar seirama aku memutar roda besar nan tipis yang ada di sisi kursi rodaku. Jika tanganku berhenti memutar, maka aku berhenti berjalan. Sebut saja, aku berjalan dengan tangan. Setidaknya kenyataan pahit bahwa aku berjalan dengan benda asing sedikit tertimbun.

Temanku tidak banyak atau bisa dibilang sangat sedikit. Hanya satu yaitu Zhang Yixing. Atau mungkin bertambah satu lahi saat Zhang Yixing membawa kekasihnya padaku. Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, dan dia seorang namja -wow- yang berumur 22 tahun dan berwajah tampan. Awalnya aku tak mengira seorang Zhang Yixing adalah_ gay_. Tapi sepertinya aku juga begitu. Aku hampir sama seperti Zhang Yixing. Aku masih bingung dengan orientasiku.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sembari membawa kursi rodaku bergerak masuk kedalam gedung Art University yang menjadi tempatku menuntut ilmu ini. Sambil menundukkan kepala dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Dunia tali sepatu lebih indah daripada lorong panjang dengan ratusan siswa yang sedang menggosip. Aku benci tatapan mereka padaku. Ada yang menatapku jijik, dan ada yang menatapku kasihan. Kenapa mereka terlalu peduli padaku? Tak tahukah mereka bahwa aku membenci perhatian yang mereka berikan tersebut? Itu memuakkan.

Memuakkan, itulah kata yang paling cocok untuk mengiaskan seorang mahasiswa kelas tari yang berkulit tan yang _sexy_ (sebenarnya ia tidak sexy) dan bibir _kissable_ (aku yakin bibirnya hanya tebal bukan kissable) yang bagiku terlihat buruk. Sebut saja Kim Jongin. Ia tak hentinya mengajakku berinteraksi dengan cara mengejek. Aku tahu ia sempurna, tapi bisakah ia sedikit menjaga perasaan orang cacat sepertiku?

.

.

"Lihat Do Kyungsoo datang! Oh Tuhan lihatlah, ia kembali memperhatikan tali sepatunya!" suara ejekan tersebut menggema di lorong sekolah. Yang berbicara lalu datang mendekati Kyungsoo dan berjongkok di sebelah kursi rodanya. "Apakah kau mau kubelikan tali sepatu yang baru hm? Yang bergambar kursi roda!" semuanya tertawa. Aku merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk hatiku dan mengoyak harga diriku. Apa maunya? Tak ada hentinya mengejekku.

"Maaf Kim Jongin- ssi saya ada kelas"

"Apa perlu kuantar? Bagaimana jika nanti rodamu macet?" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya bisa diam dan segera melesat pergi menaiki lift ke atap kampus. Itulah tempatku menenangkan diri selama ini.

.

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku membiarkan angin yang berhembus kencang diatap gedung mengenai rambutku dan menegakkannya. Aku saja tidak tahu kenapa aku harus mengalami kecelakaan yang mencuri kemampuan berjalanku diumur ke 20 ku. Ya, kado ulang tahun terburuk selama hidupku. Sejujurnya, aku masih akan berumur 21 dan itu tandanya belum setahun aku hidup diatas kursi roda ini. Tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku dan aku merasa enggan untuk merayakannya. Seolah-olah merayakan hari jadi kecacatanku. Lebih baik aku mengurung diri seharian dikamar.

.

.

"Hey cacat, menyendiri lagi?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Orang itu lagi.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku?"

"Emm, tidak"

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau bisa berjalan? Sebegitu menjijikkannyakah aku dimatamu Kim Jongin?"

"A,aku-"

"Tak tahukah kau orang yang tak bisa berjalan memiliki harga diri dan perasaan? Kami manusia bukan binatang. Oh atau mungkin kau lebih menghargai binatang daripada manusia? Bolehkah aku menjadi binatang sekarang juga?"

"-"

"Aku tahu aku pemurung dan cacat. Tapi, tuan sempurna. Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja diam dan tidak memperdulikanku?"

"-"

"Sssudah lama Jongin, sudah lama hikss, aku ingin mengatakan ini semua. Ttapii-" aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Lebih memilih menghapus air mata daripada menyelesaikan masalah tak berujungku dengan Jongin. Aku memutar rodaku dan berjalan ke lift untuk turun kebawah. Atmosfer disini bahkan seribu kali lebih menyesakkan daripada didalam tempat penampungan tinja taman kota.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di kantin. Memakan beef burgerku sambil melihat Yixing berpacaran dengan Joonmyeon di meja sebelahku. Tak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa kulakukan karena aku sangat lapar saat ini. Setelah ini aku akan segera melesat ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku sambil mengerjakan tugas disana. Pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Tenang, sepi dan tak ada penggannggu.

"Hai?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapatkan seorang namja berkulit tan disana. Oh, apa lagi yang ia inginkan.

"Aku tak mengerti bahasamu" jawabku singkat. "Jenis kita berbeda. Aku si cacat dan kau si sempurna"

"Err aku hanya ingin.. Minta maaf?"

"Bangunlah Kim Jongin"

"Aku serius- Kyung?"

"Namaku si cacat bukan Kyungsoo"

"Apakah aku keterlaluan selama ini? Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu"

"Bodoh"

"Ya aku bodoh. Aku tahu. Karena itu, maafkan-"

"Yixing! Aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu ne?" teriakku pada Yixing dan segera memundurkan kursi rodaku.

"H,hey!"

Aku memutuskan untuk menulikan telingaku. Aku tak mau terus menerus diinjak. Dan, apa dia pikir aku bodoh? Dia kira aku bisa semudah itu memaafkannya dan ia akan membantingku ke bumi lagi nanti. Tidak lagi Jongin. Tidak!

.

.

Aku tersenyum pada Sunkyu noona sang penjaga perpustakaan. Sudah lama aku menyukainya. Tubuh mungilnya, senyumannya dan matanya yang indah. Ia selalu tersenyum padaku saat melihatku memasuki perpustakaan. Ia selalu menanyakan bagaimana hariku dan tak jarang membantuku mengambilkan buku yang tinggi. Ia tak pernah menyinggung kecacatanku dan selalu memujiku sebisanya. Selama ini, ia berstatus moodboosterku.

"Selamat pagi noona" kudengar suara Jongin. Aku melihat ke pintu perpustakaan dan Jongin berdiri disana. Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu?!

Aku mempercepat gerakan kursi rodaku keujung ruangan. Memasuki sela-sela rak buku yang berjejer dan mencari buku ekonomi yang kubutuhkan. Persetan karena buku itu diletakkan di baris ketiga dan aku tidak bisa meraihnya. Aku tak bisa berdiri kau ingat? Dan kuharap Sunkyu noona datang untuk membantuku sekarang.

TEP

Sebuah tangan panjang dan kekar mengambil bukuku. Baru saja aku ingin memarahi orang itu karena mengambil buku yang kubutuhkan.

"Kau butuh ini?" Kim Jongin sialan. Aku yakin ia pasti akan mengerjaiku lagi. Mungkin meletakkan buku itu lebih tinggi atau mungkin mengambilnya duluan. Ah entahlah. Aku lebih memilih diam dan menggerakkan kursi rodaku menjauh. "Kau tak butuh? Kukembalikan ya?" tanyanya. Aku langsung berhenti dan kurasakan ia melangkah mendekatiku. "Aku mau membantumu. Salah?" ia meletakkan buku itu di pangkuanku. Aku menatapnya lekat mencari apa maksudnya lewat tatapan matanya. Ia hanya tersenyum. Sangat tulus (menurutku).

"Terima kasih"

Setelah mengucapkan itu aku segera pergi. Entah kenapa senyumannya membuatku berdebar. Apa aku menyukainya? Tidak mungkin! Aku menyukai Sunkyu noona. Tapi, aku hanya menyukai senyuman Sunkyu noona. Apakah aku hanya mengagumi gadis itu? Dan Jongin-

.

.

TBC/ Delete entahlah-_-

Kaisoo lagi tapi kali ini ga melow-melow amat:3

rcl ya votee:3


End file.
